


Idealized Wild Things

by tremperlebiscuit (MillionDollarTeddyBear)



Series: Close to the Edge [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, mild feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/tremperlebiscuit
Summary: The ever-studious Merlin Emrys is convinced by two of his classmates at the stuffy boarding school Camelot College, Leon and Gwaine, to ditch class and spend the morning with them.(can be read as a standalone work!)(alternatively titled: Merlin Has a Fun Threesome ft. Gwaine and Leon)
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Close to the Edge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Idealized Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/gifts).



> This whole fic stems from the mentioned threesome that Merlin had with Gwaine and Leon before the events of "Love Feels so Easy" transpire between him and Arthur in the latter's dorm room (“So yeah, when he heard Leon and Gwaine beam over how Merlin had blown them that day when they had skipped Chem lab before they'd fucking Eiffel Towered the bloke..."). You don't actually have to read the other fic to understand or get into this one, really, so yeah, just some fun pwp!
> 
> This fic is also a gift to YellowAndVeritablyBonafide! This author has some great Merthur fics, you should totally check their works out! We also had a nice chat about how Merthur is the perfect pairing for some fun kinky pwp and it motivated me to keep on with this fic!
> 
> (This is totally un-betaed, btw, we die like brave soldiers on the battlefield)

**_Idealized Wild Things_ **

* * *

The typically ever-studious Merlin had agreed to meet up with both Leon and Gwaine in the latter’s room instead of going to his Advanced French class. Quite out of character for the young man who his professors always lauded as the school’s most intelligent pupil, for the young student who was set to graduate in the highest possible percent on his class. 

Leon had sent him a text early in the morning as Merlin was getting ready for the day, and, though it took convincing, he had agreed to bail on his class and meet with the two footie players. 

**_Leon_ ** **_🦁_ **

_Hey Merls_

_What would it take for one to convince you to bail on your class at 11 tomorrow?_

**_Merlin ✨_ **

_About 500,000 in a Swiss bank account, Calthorpe_

_And an all-expenses-paid trip to the Bahamas_

_I’ve always wondered what it’s like owning an island_

_Why?_

**_Leon 🦁_ **

_C’mon, Merlin_

_Gwaine and I want you to come over_

_His room, at 11_

**_Merlin✨_ **

_At 11?_

_Do you mean when I clearly have class?_

_Really, Calthorpe?_

_You want me to ditch class and go off with you two?_

_Do you really think your dick is that bomb?_

**_Leon 🦁_ **

_For starters, you and I both know it is_

_And c’mon, Merls, you know you want to_

_We’re ditching our Chem lab and you know that Gwaine & I are a combo you can’t refuse _

**_Merlin ✨_ **

_You underestimate my resolve, Calthorpe_

_You’re gonna have to offer me a better deal_

**_Leon 🦁_ **

_Literally, anything that you want, baby_

_You know that’s how it is: whatever you want, you get_

**_Merlin_ ** _✨_

_Playing the charm offensive, I see_

_I won't be enticed by sweet declarations, Calthorpe_

**_Leon 🦁_ **

_C’mon, Merls_

_When have I ever denied you anything?_

_Please, baby, are you gonna make me beg for your pretty ass?_

_Begging is more your thing, haha_

**_Merlin_ ** _✨_

_I make a rather lovely picture when I’m teary-eyed and pleading, quite right_

**_Leon_ ** _🦁_

_If it helps, Gwaine says that he wants to eat you out, baby_

_Honestly, I’m pretty down too_

_Bet you taste so sweet, babe_

**_Merlin_ ** _✨_

_Now you’re talking_

_So, 11, you say?_

Merlin Emrys, for better or for worse, carried the mantle of being Camelot College's school slut. He was infamous around the school as the main source of relief for the student body's sexual tension that came with being upwards of 300 teenagers with raging hormones cooped up in a stuffy and rigid private boarding school environment. Some might have ducked their heads in shame at the branding, at the title being assigned to them, but Merlin? Oh, he _revelled_ in it, revelled in the knowing looks he got from his classmates followed by raunchy text messages asking _"u free later?"_ He positively revelled in having an encyclopedic knowledge of the blokes at his school: how Cador liked buying him lacy and silky pretty things from Agent Provocateur, loving how the satiny lingerie clung to the shape of his ass and the waif-like lines of his figure; he knew how ever-bickering twins Gareth and Gaheris could draw a truce and work together when Merlin convened them in his room at the same time.

He revelled too in the fact that the school administrators and professors were at a loss as to how to address the rumors they heard that _star student, track extraordinaire, and brightest of his class_ Merlin Emrys was somehow fraternizing with his classmates in rather _unspeakable_ ways.

Regardless of the school administrator's flustered faces whenever the topic would arise, Merlin was a known figure in the student body. The person to call when you needed some "help," and even though he was readily available most of the time, he'd made the rule that he wasn't to be disturbed while in class. He wasn't someone to turn down a good time, sure, but he also valued that his mother worked hard to pay for the remaining 1/4 of his tuition that his scholarship didn't cover and he was intent on making the most of Camelot's superior academics. He didn't skip class, would reject guys when he was planning on working on homework or a project, and legend said that lasts semester he told Elyan Whitman that he'd only go to his dorm room to fuck in the afternoon if he promised to share his notes for Introduction to European Politics.

But Leon wasn't wrong in saying that Gwaine and he were a duo that Merlin found _extremely_ hard to deny. Two of the hottest blokes he'd ever seen in his life? He'd fantasized too much about having a threesome with his two classmates since Gwaine had mentioned in one time, fingering Merlin in the showers after footy practice when they'd returned from the winter holidays. He was doing perfectly fine in French anyways— _excelling_ would be the better word, actually—and Professor de Troye had a soft spot for him anyway, she probably wouldn't even reprimand him for missing class, really...

And so, Merlin had ditched his Advanced French class. He walked confidently (because he knew that looking unsure would draw attention) out of the Wace building and made his way across the Great Lawn towards one of the boys’ dorm buildings. A red-stone building that looked like a modernized castle with creeping ivy along one of the sidewalls, austere architectural elements, and a tall turret which Merlin knew housed the larger bedroom of Gwaine, the head boy.

How Gwaine— infamously known for being rambunctious and rowdy, always ready with an innuendo-filled quip and a flirty smirk—was given the position of responsibility and of being a role model completely escaped Merlin. But it meant that Gwaine got a bigger room, which was nice. 

Merlin had entered the dorm building and made his way up the empty stairs and down the quiet corridors, worrying slightly at his lower lip with his teeth in hope that nobody realized he was there instead of class. He walked until he reached the larger wooden door that had a plaque beside it. “Head Boy, Gwaine Green,” the plaque read in gilded and swirly cursive print. When he’d knocked on the door and called out the other male’s name, he’d received a holler of _“Come in!”_ and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“ _Good morning, Merls_ ,” the other teenager smirked, looking rather smug at how Merlin—who Gwaine thought looked ever gorgeous in his schoolboy attire, _how does one make a knit cardigan and slacks look sinfully ravishing?_ he wondered—had effectively stopped in his tracks when he saw Gwaine lying in bed. Lying in bed naked, he might add. And lying in bed naked with a hand around his dick, he might note.

For all that he would roll his eyes at Gwaine’s vanity, Merlin would be the first to admit that the other bloke was one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen in his life. He thought that it was ridiculous, really, how good-looking Gwaine was, how purely _distracting_ his good looks were.

His hair, for starters. It always looked a ruffled mess, but artful enough that it was believable that Gwaine would’ve styled it to that look of disarray. He looked like he just emerged from a GQ photoshoot with hazelnut colored tresses that grazed along his shoulders, fanning away from his handsome face and testing the school's "rules on grooming and presentation." Unfussily messed up whenever he’d carelessly brush a hand through the thick tresses, he looked like some storybook hero with adventure-swept dark hair.

He had strong features, a killer jawline, and dark brows. Pouty pink lips that just begged to be kissed and his eyes—good Lord, his _eyes_. Beautiful hazel pools, a mix of paleontological amber and oceanic azure, and verdant green. Bedroom eyes that made one feel like Gwaine was either analyzing the deepest intricacies of your soul or gazing at you intensely as he pondered how you’d look down on your knees. 

He had a beard too. And unlike many of the underclassmen who thought they somehow looked suave instead of _like goats_ , he pulled it off. A carefully-kept short beard that felt _sinfully_ good as it rubbed along Merlin’s flushed skin when they’d make out, a prickling tingle that felt even better when he had Gwaine between his thighs. 

He was in mighty fit shape as well and Gwaine was a footy player like Arthur. He played on the championship-winning Camelot team, was their playmaker, their valued number 10. Merlin particularly loved seeing when, in a brief pause during a footie match, Gwaine would lift his jersey to wipe away at some sweat, unveiling the rippling plains of his muscled body. Merlin’s eyes would always eagerly trace the lines of the other’s toned figure, drinking in the sight of the matted-down hair of the brunet’s happy trail that led down to the waistband of his footy shorts. 

And then there was the matter of his cock, of course. Merlin still received playfully teasing comments from Gwaine regarding just how _wide_ his eyes had gone when he’d first seen Gwaine naked during their first time together which was also Merlin’s first time— _ever_. Now, months later, he still remained impressed at the sight of Gwaine’s cut manhood: a staggeringly long and thick shaft, a vein running along the underside, heavy and hairy balls, and a fat cockhead. He was tempted to write some form of sonnet or lyrical chronicle of it, just so that the rest of the world would know the marvel that was Gwaine's member. 

Merlin, although initially eyes wide with lust at the image of Gwaine laying in bed, sheets rumpled along his long legs and lazily jerking at his cock, recovered quickly. “Well, isn’t someone _eager_?” he prompted in a teasing tone, chuckling as he slipped off his crossbody bag, setting it on the chair of Gwaine’s desk. Even as he moved to slip off his shoes and unbutton his uniform cardigan his gaze remained focused on Gwaine. Hazel and blue gazes meeting as Merlin let the cardigan slip along his spindly arms, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Can you blame me for being eager to see you?” Gwaine responded, his eyes intent on Merlin as the dark-haired male's hands coyly lowered to the waist of his pants where he undid the button and slowly, ever so teasingly slowly, slid down the zipper. 

“I’ll have to admit, I am _quite_ enticing, aren’t I?” Merlin grinned at Gwaine, letting out a small laugh of his own at the other’s guffaw. He slid the pants off, remaining now just in his white button-down uniform shirt and his briefs, a satisfied feeling settling in him at how his stripping had silenced Gwaine’s raucous laughter. 

Gwaine’s eyes looked _hungry_ , Merlin noted. He could quite literally _feel_ how the other’s bright eyes traveled along his body, slowly mapping the lines of his body, the shape of him, the image of unveiled Crème Chantilly colored skin. He felt as if he was some work of art, some Venus de Milo in the Louvre, alabaster white and standing for visualization by an appreciative audience, like he was being admired and analyzed for every little thing that he was. 

That’s what Gwaine’s gaze did to him. It made him feel _beautiful_ , made him feel _precious_ , made him feel _treasured_. Out of all the guys that Merlin partnered with, Gwaine was probably the one that made him feel the most like that ( _excluding Arthur_ , of course, Merlin didn’t want to get all sentimental thinking about that). His eagerly appraising eyes taking him in like he was a painting, a priceless creation on private exhibit, just for him, a personal gem that he had found in the back of the gallery. Everyone in their whisper system liked to comment on how Merlin would look up at whatever paramour he had with an adoring gleam in his eyes as they used his body, fed him their cock or grabbed him roughly by the jaw as they fucked him into next week. 

Interestingly, Gwaine was the one who looked at Merlin like that. 

Sometimes it was startling, really. The devoted shine that gleamed in Gwaine’s eyes when he looked at Merlin, it sometimes made him feel a shiver roll up his spine. It felt like Gwaine was gazing into his being, into his very soul. There was something else in his eyes, something deeper that Merlin didn’t want to recognize. He didn’t want to unpack that, didn’t want to face the consequences of noting the profound affection and loyalty in the other’s hazel eyes, to recognize the _love_ in those multicolored pools. 

Worshipping eyes bright, Gwaine’s hazel eyes once more joined Merlin’s forget-me-not pools of cerulean. 

“Come here, baby,” Gwaine said, voice soft and breathy. 

And who was Merlin to not obey when Gwaine looked at him like that?

Merlin was in Gwaine’s lap, eagerly rutting his clothed member against the thick form of the other man’s erection when the door opened and Leon entered. 

“This is _not_ fair, Gwaine,” Leon proclaimed in faux indignation at the sight of the two, his voice prompting them to separate from their heated making out after they had failed to hear the door opening, “You guys started without me? _Tossers_ , that’s what the pair of you are.”

Merlin’s cheeks colored pink at being caught mid-makeout with Gwaine by Leon, but the mild bashful feeling dissipated almost instantly as he saw how Leon looked at them. Lust, intensity, want, all those things gleaming in the slate-grey pools of the other’s eyes. 

_We sure make a pretty picture_ , Merlin mused in his mind as he felt Leon’s eyes take them in, a small smirk forming on his face. Merlin’s shirt had been practically torn off him when he’d approached the bed and Gwaine had hauled him into his lap, the offending garment thrown off somewhere to the side. Once Gwaine had taken Merlin’s shirt off he’d focused on capturing his lips in a heated and bruising kiss, all tongue and hungered whimpers, hands feeling one each other up as well. Gwaine’s grip tight on the other’s narrow waist, slipping down to grope at Merlin’s round ass, the other stuttering out a whine as his open palms slid along the other’s hairy chest. 

The brunet had then pulled away from Merlin’s lips, the dark-haired bloke’s pretty mouth already kiss-swollen and glistening a pornographic pink. He started to nibble some marks into the unmarred skin of his chest and collarbone, teeth gently nipping into the Grecian marble flesh, looking up at Merlin as he did so. He had moved slightly lower, hauling Merlin closer into his lap, his tongue coming to circle around Merlin’s nipples. He pinched them too, just to hear that particularly high-pitched whine that Merlin let out at the harsh touch.

Gwaine had been slowly pumping at his length when Merlin had arrived but he hadn’t gotten fully hard, at least not until he got a lap-full of a sinfully precious and delectable boy. The long-haired bloke had bucked his hips up, thick member against Merlin’s clothed groin as they kissed, noting how Merlin was growing harder in his underwear. A small damp spot was forming against the burgundy fabric and he could see the tightness of the fabric against the Emrys bloke’s hardening length. They kissed, pausing to suckle markings into one another’s slightly flushed skin, as Merlin established a rhythm of rolling his hips against the length of Gwaine’s cock, both letting out low sounds of pleasure at the friction. 

So, the pair of them with kiss-pink lips, unruly hair, hickeys already littering their skin and hard cocks? Leon was absolutely _enthralled_ by the image. 

“We said _11_ , Calthorpe. God knows where you’ve been,” Gwaine paused to look at the small digital clock on his bedside table, “for the last twelve minutes, you _unpunctual tosser_ ,” Gwaine snapped in reply, though his wide smile betrayed any animosity that his words might’ve carried. 

As he pulled his uniform sweater off, Leon scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Thank the heavens that you guys don’t take Advanced Spanish with Professor Amadis, honestly, that man is an _utter bore_ and wouldn’t let us out of class until we finished one of his _stupid_ assi-”

“Leon, I’d pay a lot more attention to this rant of yours if you did it without a shirt,” Merlin interrupted, sending the other boy a cheeky smile, receiving one in turn. 

Leon, a cocky smirk appearing on his lips, chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “Well, I wouldn’t want a disengaged audience now, would I?”

He made slow, _tantalizingly_ slow, work of undoing the series of buttons on his shirt, bright eyes gleaming at how he had fully captured Merlin’s attention. The raven-haired bloke was fully intent on Leon even as Gwaine pressed a series of open-mouthed and wet kisses to his chest, his breath only hitching slightly when the brunet took one of his nipples into his mouth, tongue swirling around the small bud. His fiery azure gaze eagerly took it all in as Leon slid the shirt completely off and continued undressing at a _teasingly_ slow pace, presenting an agonizingly slow show for Merlin.

The obsidian-haired bloke felt rather fortunate that the school offered such a stunning selection of handsome, and horny, blokes. Among them, Leon.

Out of all the members of their stuffy private school’s student body, Merlin had never in a hundred years expected for Leon to ever contact him. He knew of other teenager and they shared a Trigonometry class, though sat on opposite sides of the classroom. He knew that Leon played on the football team with Gwaine and Arthur and that he came from a wealthy family, much like the majority of the school’s students. They’d never really spoken all that much. 

He was also certain in his knowledge that if anyone at their school fit the institution’s ambiance of rigid and steadfastly-held Anglican conservative values, it was Leon Calthorpe. The bloke was a walking stereotype of goody-goody politeness and well-mannered conduct, always with a ramrod-straight posture, a condescending reference to some age-old biblical proverb about responsibility or patience (or whatever other blasted virtue he wanted to lecture someone on) and a holier-than-thou expression that remained impassive. Cold and calculated, he sometimes seemed even robotic with his steel-grey eyes and unwavering unfeeling nature. 

_“Hey, Dragon, I need to request your special assistance. Meet me in the old storage room in the Monmouth building today. 5’00 sharp. Do not be late”_

That’s what the small folded-up note that Merlin had found in his dorm room had said. It had been slipped under the door and Merlin had almost missed it when he’d arrived at the room and crashed into his bed with a loud groan. The note’s handwriting was in _ridiculously_ perfect calligraphy that looked like it was pulled from some costume drama’s stationery: all swooping lines, swirling letters and flouncy curves. 

“Fuck it, why not?” Merlin had shrugged, crumpling up the note. He was up for it and couldn’t deny that the mystery of it all was rather intriguing. 

So, after convincing his dorm mate Will to cover for him if he wasn’t back in time for dinner at 6:30 in the Dining Hall, he had slipped out of his dorm room and made his way to the Monmouth building. The building was mostly empty at that time of day since there weren't any classes in the evening so he was able to easily slip into one of the side halls and past the door labeled “ _school personnel only_ ”, completely disregarding that statement. He flicked the light switch by the door and made his way down the short flight of stairs to the famous old storage room. Everyone at the school knew of the place, frequently just called “The Storage”. It was that old and dusty room that was cluttered with old desks and chairs and office furniture, assembled like Tetris against the wall. Tall bookshelves and old athletic equipment cluttered about, piled high, the school administrators _always_ claimed that they were going to clean the space out and make it something much more functional and of use for the students, but come every autumn the room remained the same.

In the meantime, the Storage had become the favorite hangout for reckless students engaging in rather reckless activities. Hidden away from any of the teacher’s prying eyes, the Storage was frequented by students who went down there despite the door's warning. Unruly teens would go down there to smoke weed or cigarettes or to drink, to ditch class and just chill with mates. Merlin was well acquainted with the room in the Monmouth building’s basement because some of his paramours would request his presence there. It made sense, the Storage was secretive and secluded enough, away from anyone else and it allowed for them to be as loud as they wanted to be. 

Merlin hummed lightly to a pop song that he’d been listening to in his room as he stepped into the Storage, walking into the center of the room slowly. It was cluttered with junk, as always, that wasn’t new, and as Merlin looked around he found that he was alone in the space. Glancing at his phone, he saw it was 5’01. _On the hour, sharp_ , he thought in mild annoyance at how the note had stressed punctuality and yet there he was, waiting for the other party. 

The Emrys bloke turned in the direction of the stairs when he heard the familiar sound of the door opening. His eyes widened when he saw who walked down them and into the room.

“Oh, you came. Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Leon Calthorpe had apologized with a slightly bashful smile, his voice steady yet not seeming as cold and cuttingly robotic as Merlin usually thought it did. 

“Kind of makes me look like a tosser, doesn’t it? Demanding punctuality from you yet arriving late,” the titian-haired bloke joked, laughing softly, and Merlin felt his brain short-circuiting because he couldn’t think of any other time that he’d seen Leon Calthorpe joke or heard him laugh. His blue eyes were rapt on the other student as he slipped off his uniform cardigan and set it on a nearby cubicle office desk that was laid on its side and crammed beside some haphazardly arranged chairs.

Merlin’s shock must’ve been written across his features because Leon proceeded, “You probably weren’t expecting it to be me, I know, this is probably weird?” he chuckled, “If you’re not up for it now that you know it’s me, I get it and-”

Leon hadn’t been able to continue with that sentence, not when he was suddenly pushed against the wood of the staircase’s banister with Merlin capturing his lips in a searingly hot kiss. He was quick to react though once the initial shock had worn off, his hands finding a position on the other’s waist. He kissed back in similar earnestness, pulling their bodies even closer together until they were fully pressed against one another, chests flush against one another as he felt Merlin’s hands tangle in his curly hair. 

While Merlin had never expected for Leon to be one of the classmates to contact him, that didn’t mean he hadn’t _hoped_ it would occur one day. For as long as he’d known of Leon, the bloke had been a featured star in his masturbatory fantasies. And who could blame him?

Leon was unreasonably attractive, as it seemed was customary ( _what are they putting in these rich kids’ water?_ , Merlin had once humorously wondered) for guys at Camelot College.

Merlin liked to think that if fairytale princes did exist in real life, they would look much like Leon. His handsome face, all regal features, as if the aristocratic lines of his face had been crafted by the utmost attentive hand of a creator deity. The defined slope of his nose and the proud shape of his jawline, he was an arresting image, and Merlin couldn’t help but stare longingly sometimes when he’d be in class, allowing his vision to stray over to the other bloke. He had deep grey eyes, the color of molten silver or a rain dove’s wings, with a profound gaze, and a head of curly hair that Merlin had always been _dying_ to get his fingers tangled in. 

He was in fighting fit shape too. Leon was a member of the footy team with Arthur, being his second-in-command on the pitch, and the team’s exigent workouts and practices had seemingly paid off: from afar Merlin had always admired the inverted triangle shape of Leon’s figure, beginning with well-built shoulders and a muscled frame that narrowed down to a slender stomach. Merlin’s baby blues would always lustfully admire the way that Leon’s white uniform button-up would strain slightly at the pull of his biceps. 

So, Leon turning out to be the newest mystery bloke to request his assistance? Well, who was he to deny the Calthorpe bloke that?

Merlin had gone on to learn that Leon was _far_ from the verse-spouting perfect little religious zealot with a mechanical-like lack of feelings. It was purely an act, really, one that he kept up so as to not draw attention from his father, a nobleman who was one of the largest donors to conservative causes in U.K. politics, and his mother, a “full-time mother” who spent more time at their local parish than she ever had with her children. “Cult-like,” Leon had once described his parents, chuckling at how Merlin murmured that he’d been fooled into believing that Leon was quite fanatical and rigid as well. He said it was easier to conform to whatever expectations his parents had of him being an impassive husk of virtue than being himself, at least when he was out and about in the school. When he was with his friends, or with Merlin, it was another thing entirely, Leon would go on to reveal. 

And surely, someone as fanatical and rigid and robotic as Leon painted himself out to be wouldn’t have a mouth to say the things that he did when he was with Merlin. 

Merlin and Leon both could still vividly remember their first time together, that day in the Storage Room. 

Pushed up against a broken-legged pommel horse from the 90s, and struggling to keep himself upright, Merlin had been whimpering out pathetically at the rapid speed in which Leon’s fingers were pumping into his slickened hole. Ever prepared, Merlin had brought a bottle of lube in the pocket of his uniform cardigan and had made sure to prep himself in his bedroom in the morning before class (giving his roommate Will a nice show) before coming to The Storage. He moaned out loudly at the harsh and relentlessly rough pace that dragged against his walls but purposefully missed his prostate _every single time_ that they slid into him. Leon was standing behind him, the hardness of his erection poking Merlin in the hip, a hand laying on Merlin’s waist, his grip possessive and tight, as he pressed hot kisses to the snow-shite skin of Merlin’s shoulders.

“Fuck, baby, _look at you_ , you’re such a _filthy fucking whore,_ aren’t you? You’re my _pretty little_ _slut_ , getting ready for my big cock, _aren’t you,_ baby?” Leon’s hot breath had tickled at the shell of his ear and his words had sent a searing jolt through the other’s body, his skin erupting in goosebumps “You’ve got such a tight little hole, Merlin, such a _pretty greedy hole,_ right? You’re so _precious_ , baby, _fuck_ , you want my cock, Merlin?” Leon had questioned, snarling darkly into Merlin’s ear, and it has been so _filthy_ , so _demeaning_ , and so _incredible_. 

“Y-ye- _yes_ !” Merlin had stumbled out in an eager cry, nodding dumbly, earnestly, he would have agreed to _anything_ at that point, whatever it was that Leon wanted from him as long as he kept going. Merlin’s fingers had been digging into the sporting equipment that he was propped up against, clawing at the pommel horse for some sort of grip as he felt Leon add yet _another_ digit into him, bringing the number up to four. Fingering him with a punishingly rushed slide in and out, but always making sure to miss that particular bundle of nerves that he had found a minute earlier, Leon’s finger continued. 

“Yes _what_ , Merlin?” Leon had growled, hand moving up to grab at the slighter boy’s jaw, his grip strong along the other bloke’s chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes met. Leon’s face was alit with a passion that Merlin had never seen on the other teenager’s face, his eyes blazing, stare ferocious, “C’mon baby, say it, _say it_ , you dirty _fucking_ whore.”

Merlin had been panting out little whines, but he managed to speak regardless, “Y-yes, _daddy_.”

By then, watching Leon slowly disrobe, Merlin knew the curly-haired young man just as well as he knew all of his other paramours. He could proudly say that he had an encyclopedia in his mind regarding what turned on most of the guys at their prissy private school. Be it how Mordred liked that particular crying sound when he'd slap him across the face or the way that Cerdic, his go-to bondage extraordinaire, liked when he'd struggle initially against the restraints that tied him to the bedposts, whimper out softly as he played at trying to free himself. He could write a tell-all about it, giving a step-by-step guide to how Brunor liked to go as rough as he could after a row with his father, motivated particularly by 

Knowing well what the moniker did to Leon, Merlin smirked softly, deciding to use it, eyeing how the curly-haired football player was taking his _damn time_ in unbuttoning his button-down shirt. “Come _on_ , daddy,” he whined in that perfectly bratty tone he knew got Leon going, mouth pursed in a pout, extending a hand out as Gwaine’s teeth dragged along his chest. 

“ _Fuck, baby_ ,” Leon breathed out, a deep and _wanting_ sigh, undressing at a lightning speed then, kicking his pants out of the way and slipping off his underwear, hardening cock springing out in attention, forgetting any seductive pretense, and making his way over to the bed with the other two as quick as he could. 

Gwaine grinned cheekily, “He used the _daddy_ card on you, mate,” earning a smack to the head from Leon who rolled his eyes at his friend. 

They fell into a rhythm. Merlin, the only one who remained clothed, sandwiched right between Gwaine and Leon. With Gwaine leaving a spattering of bite marks along the other’s Lladró skin, earning tiny mewls of pleasure from the lithe Emrys, and Leon kissing him, hands _tweaking_ and _pulling_ and _pinching_ at his sensitive nipples as they made out, their heated kiss only breaking for Merlin to let out little low whimpers at the feeling of Leon’s fingers abusing at the dawn-rosy buds. Merlin alternated between rocking his hips forward, enjoying the slide of his length, which was surely making a wet mess of the front of his underwear with a steady stream of pre, against Gwaine’s rock-hard length and bucking his hips back into the deliciously sinful feeling of Leon’s member pressed against the curve of his ass. 

It was Leon who spoke first, pausing between the series of open-mouth kisses that he was hungrily trailing along Merlin’s jaw, prompting, “Gwaine, don’t you think Merlin would look simply _amazing_ on his knees for us, mate?”

Nobody missed the shiver that rolled along Merlin’s body at that idea. 

So, after Gwaine agreeing that Merlin would look _stunning_ on his knees and Merlin eagerly nodding, the Emrys bloke slipped down to the floor as the other two moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside one another. 

A devilish smile blossomed on Merlin’s lips as he got between Leon’s legs, forget-me-not blue eyes staring up into grey as one of his hands moved to grab the wavering length that was being pointed at his face. The heft of the large cock felt _so right_ in his hand as Merlin leaned forward, nuzzling his face against the flushed length, inhaling, “You smell so good, daddy.”

The Emrys bloke’s other hand, meanwhile, wandered over to Gwaine’s lap, wrapping around the thick form of his length, his fingertips barely meeting around the form of the other bloke’s manhood. His hand started pumping, a slow and steady slide along Gwaine’s shaft, fingertips dancing along the leaking tip. 

Leon watched wordlessly as Merlin pressed a kiss to the cockhead, never for a moment pulling away from their locked gaze. Merlin took his time placing delicate kisses along the hard and impressive length of Leon’s shaft, wet and hot. He breathed in Leon’s musk so deep that it left him suddenly parched, and it wasn’t long until his tongue flicked out on its own. He licked his way up the cock as if it were a popsicle, bathing every inch of it with his tongue as he drew Leon to full hardness. A coy smile danced along his full lips, Merlin smirking as he pulled the foreskin of Leon’s cock back a bit, immediately giving some excited licks at the exposed crown. Merlin's fervent tongue lapped at the slow building of pearly precum droplets at his slit, licking them up like he was a lost man in the desert who had, at last, reached an oasis. The taste of Leon’s pre was thick and salty and _perfect_ , and Merlin couldn’t help but let out a keening sound as he smacked the weight of Leon’s cock against his tongue. 

“You look stunning, baby, fuck, right there on your knees for your daddy where you belong,” Leon murmured in praise, his voice low. He reached out one of his hands to brush away at some wayward fringe at Merlin’s face to clearly see the other’s expression as he ducked down slightly, Merlin lowered his attention to the footy player’s low-hanging and full balls. His talented tongue laved at the other’s balls, tongue swirling around when he sucked one into his mouth. 

Threading his fingers in Merlin’s raven hair as Gwaine peppered some kisses to his shoulder, Leon said, voice gravelly deep, “Such a pretty _fucking cocksucker_ , for me, baby, such an _eager cocksucking bitch_ , aren’t you?”

Merlin nodded, or at least did the best he could do to nod while basically French kissing Leon’s balls. He pulled away, a dazed yet _gleaming_ look of pride in his baby blues, “Yes, daddy”, he nodded eagerly, licking his lips, “I love being your cocksucker.”

Both of his hands were rather busy, pumping at both Leon and Gwaine’s manhoods, the latter bucking up slightly into his teasingly slow-moving hand. His hand continued to pump at Leon’s hardness, coaxing out more droplets of pre that he licked away with a swipe of his tongue as he pressed fluttering kisses to the prominent cockhead. He sprinkled little kisses along Leon’s flushed shaft, never letting one of the salty pearl-like droplets go to waste. Wet and quick and sloppy at the underside of Leon’s thick cock, pressing his tongue to that particular vein that ran along there in the way that he knew drove Leon mad. 

Leon’s stuttered gasping sounds and low groans were telling, those deep sounds of pleasure that Merlin absolutely fed on. Turning his attention upwards he noticed how the curly-haired bloke was biting at his lower lip, his lust-hooded and dove-grey eyes intent on him, attention rapt on Merlin’s teasing kisses on his inner thigh. Using the fingers he had threaded in the feather-soft dark hair, Leon tugged, sending delicious pinpricks of pain along Merlin’s body, making the other let out a small mewling moan as Leon pulled him up from where Merlin had been sucking at one of his balls, pulling him along until the swaggering form of his hard cock was pressed against his lips. 

“C’mon, baby, show daddy how much you love sucking his cock,” Leon instructed, tone measured, not betraying how it had his whole body searing to have such a sinful view. His fat cockhead resting gently against the delicate cupid’s bow of Merlin’s mouth, a drop of salty pre catching on the rosy flesh of the other’s mouth. God, Merlin’s mouth was _too much_ , something that had to have been created by a higher power simply to spite everyone that Merlin would come across in his life: pillowy and pink, the color of a peony flower in full bloom, wet and glossed, all pretty with slick saliva and tacky pre, looking like he was some regal portrait turned debauched porn star. 

Merlin wrapped his mouth around the crown, his tongue instantly swirling around, lapping up at the slightly bitter-tasting pre, his full lips curling around the cock as he looked up at Leon and continued to take in more. Leon hummed his approval, causing a hot feeling of pride in Merlin’s chest, a hand reaching out to comb softly through the dark locks as the obsidian-haired Emrys eagerly buried more of Leon’s hard cock in his mouth, He timed his hand around Gwaine’s length in tandem with the rhythm he was forming, bobbing his head as he eagerly slurped at Leon’s length, simply _reveling_ in it. His eyes were open and gazing up at the curly-haired bloke who was biting his lip, exhaling a few helpless swears and tightening his grip on Merlin’s hair. 

As Merlin eagerly tongued at the underside of Leon’s length, he could feel how the other bloke’s hold in his hair only grew, guiding him down lower, making him take another inch, and then another. And that was fine - because soon, all Merlin could care about was getting Leon off. He didn’t want to do anything else. He didn’t want to look away. Not when Leon’s eyes were hooded with desire, all the while licking his lips between grunts and moans as Merlin’s little sounds of pleasure were stifled as he moved up and down. His mouth was a silky wet heat as he hollowed his cheeks, working to earn some more of those treasured gravelly deep exhales of pleasure from Leon.

Merlin continued sucking more and more of Leon’s engorged sex into his mouth. He powered through it, went further despite his body’s protests, continued even as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. Regardless, Merlin went on, his gaze flitting upwards at the grey-eyed young man as he managed to take _all_ of him into his mouth, fighting against his gag reflex. 

“Merlin, baby, _oh fuck_ ,” Leon groaned out, hand in the raven hair seizing up as he gritted his teeth slightly at how _divinely incredible_ it felt to have Merlin’s hot wet mouth at his cock, taking his length fully, adoring gaze turned onto him as Leon’s dick slid deeper. 

Merlin took Leon all the way down to the hilt, his nose meeting the other’s navel and his tongue desperate licking around the hard shaft as he felt a sharp tug at his hair. His throat protested at the intrusion, spasmed around the hard length of Leon’s sex, feeling the heady weight of the member at his tongue, but he didn’t care. There was a hot sensation of pride inside him and he knew that if his mouth wasn’t occupied he’d be gleaming brightly because it felt _amazing_ to have Leon praise him, _amazing_ to have Leon look at him like that, with half-lidded eyes and a dazed look. The muscles of his throat were protesting at the intrusion of Leon’s engorged cockhead, tear droplets making their way down the elegant slope of his cheekbones as he deeply inhaled the aroma of musk and sweat at Leon’s pubes, deepthroating the other man. 

“Fuck, Merlin, _look at you_ ,” Gwaine breathed out in awe which only worked to thrill Merlin even more. He looked up at Leon with a gaze of mesmerized adoration, as if the footy player was _all that existed in his world_. His throat fought against him but Merlin persisted and licked at the underside of the sunny-haired teen’s throbbing dick, his tongue slobbering all over Leon’s hard cock. The Calthorpe male’s brows were furrowed slightly, his mouth parted and breathing out grunting breaths as Merlin gagged, swallowing further around his cockhead. 

He established a rhythm again, moving up and down, letting the hand in his hair guide him a bit too to maximize pleasure for Leon, his tongue working hard, cheeks hollowed as he sucked the bloke off, eagerly moving up and down, making sure to take him all the way down each time, regardless of how it was going to _fucking ruin_ his throat. He was _eager_ , that was the word for whenever he was with Leon: eager to _prove_ , eager to _show_ , eager for his daddy to see just _how much of a good boy he could be for him._

When Leon’s hand gripped his jaw, gently, he stilled. Merlin hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes as he sucked him off and his eyes fluttered open. God, _fuck_ , he hoped he hadn’t done something wrong, he hated the flash of disappointment that would cross Leon’s grey eyes whenever he disobeyed. Merlin felt a soft thrum of panic as he opened his eyes and looked up at the curly-haired footballer, Leon’s gaze assessingly took him in.

“I want to fuck your pretty mouth, alright baby?” Leon asked, making Merlin let out a low whine that was muffled by the thick dick in his mouth. “Daddy wants you to get his dick good and wet so that he can get to fucking you soon.”

Merlin made a muffled sound of agreement or at least the best he could with a hard and throbbing cock in his mouth, doing his best attempt at a nod. 

“ _Good boy_ ,” Leon praised, voice warm and gentle, knowing well what compliments like that did to Merlin and he moved his hips forward slightly, an experimental thrust, driving his length even deeper into Merlin's mouth. He held Merlin by the grip that he had in his hair and it was a sinfully pleasurable and uneven rhythm of Leon bucking forward into Merlin's willing mouth, making him swallow around his cockhead. The darker haired of the two felt himself sputter out what he could manage of a slight cough around the other’s rock-hard dick on every single one of those thrusts into his mouth. He could feel his body protest against the intrusion of the member against the back of his mouth, fight against it, but he _adored_ it. Merlin knew that his own length must have been leaking pre profusely into the fabric of his briefs but he didn’t put too much thought into his own pleasure, focusing instead on the fair-haired bloke’s large hands gripping his hair. Leon had him in a solid grip, keeping him in place as he raised his hips into the wet heat of his bloke’s mouth, and Merlin was positively _reveling_ in it.

He loved it when Leon used him like a fucktoy, as if he was some sex object for him, his mouth _greedy_ and _open_ and _available_ and _needy_ for the rough thrusts into his throat as Leon dragged him up and down on his manhood. His own member was surely dribbling and leaking in the constraints of his briefs, hips eagerly rutting forward for some sort of relief, to no avail. His lips remained wrapped around the other bloke's large dick, moving and bobbing up and down as Leon wanted him to, feeding off the appreciative tugs at his hair that veered on the right side of hurting too much and the rough groans that Leon let out. 

Being on his knees was a position that Merlin adored, even if right then the position was making his legs start to feel a bit sore and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to properly shut his jaw for _the rest of his life_. It was slightly uncomfortable, his gaze blurred slightly with the tears that decorated his dark lashes, his body reacting to the harsh pace of Leon’s cockhead hitting the back of his throat. It hurt, slightly, sure, but he would readily admit that it was amazing and that he loved the feeling of choking on Leon’s 8-inch cock. 

The Emrys boy coughed raspingly when Leon yanked him off his cock with a hard tug, his lungs demanding air as he came up, sputtering out a needy inhale. Regardless of his struggle to properly breathe through his mouth again, his hands, little dainty fingers of Lladró porcelain color, continued to work at Leon’s manhood, immediately seeking the dripping length out and wrapping his hand around it, pumping dutifully. His free hand slid up and down rhythmically, pumping along the hardened shaft. A shaky smile appeared on his face as he looked up, lips slickened and saliva have spilled down his chin, “A-Am I doing good for yo-you daddy?” Merlin asked, throat beginning to hurt ever so slightly as he spoke, looking up at Leon with fluttering eyelashes and a freshly-fucked pout. 

“You look so beautiful choking on my cock, sweetheart,” Leon nodded, feeling a hot swell inside at Merlin’s broken voice, “Making daddy feel so good, baby, being such a good cocksucking bitch, _letting daddy fuck his cock all the way into your throat._ ”

God, Leon’s mouth was filthy, it truly was, far filthier than he had any right for it to be. Those words, lustful and _dirty_ , made Merlin whimper out a babbled promise to be good ( _he always wanted to be good for Leon_ ) before he dove back into his previous activity. Wet kisses to Leon’s shaft, a hand pumping at the thick manhood as he smacked the crown aginst his lips, Merlin’s tone was pleading when he spoke, “Can you fuck my mouth again, daddy?” expression open and hopeful.

Merlin sure admired Leon’s self-control and resolve. How he didn’t just blindly agree and start a rough and severe rhythm with a mission of piercing Merlin’s lungs with his cock, but instead a pensive look crossed his face. Merlin felt his stomach tighten in trepidation, his pumping along Gwaine’s shaft with his other hand slowing slightly, “Hmm, I don’t know, baby,” Leon started, sending Merlin’s heart plummeting, “Do you think that you deserve it? Deserve to have daddy use your _pretty mouth_ like it’s a sweet fuckhole?”

The darker-haired bloke’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to say now, wasn’t particularly _betting_ on Leon turning the question on him, and his mind raced a mile a minute. He wanted to say that yes, he deserved it, he deserved to have his daddy pummel forward with his cock, to have his daddy’s pubes at his nose and his big cock spearing his throat, but he just opened and closes his mouth, not even knowing how to properly compute his thoughts. Merlin’s blue eyes had a desperate look to them, searching along Leon’s expectant expression as his hand paused in its stroking, his gaze flinching away for a moment to look at Gwaine’s face for some help as if the brunet would put in a good word for him. 

Gwaine was enjoying the scene in front of him far too much though. How Merlin’s pretty forget-me-not pools of cerulean looked so alert, trying to find something to say, something he could say to make Leon see that he was worthy and deserving. When his hazel eyes met Merlin’s blue ones he just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, chuckling softly as he felt Leon shift beside him and press some slow kisses to his shoulder. He moved a bit too, enough so that he could reach out an arm and twist at one of Merlin’s nipples, making quick work of getting the little nub hard. Pinching and running his finger over the pebbled surface as he saw the stricken look on Merlin’s pretty doll-like face. 

“D-Daddy, please, I’ll be good,” Merlin replied, stuttering and tripping over his words, shaking slightly at the pleasurable jolt he felt at Gwaine twisting his nipple, “Le- _Daddy,_ please, f-fuck my mouth, daddy.”

At Leon’s displeased sounding hum, Merlin’s eyes closed as Gwaine’s touch at his chest paused, not wanting to look up and see a disappointed look on his daddy’s face. “You can do better than that. Don’t you think so, angel?” Leon chastised, his voice sounding a mix of fond warmth and frustrated exasperation. 

“P-please, _daddy_ ,” Merlin began then, frantically nodding his head because his daddy was right, _Leon was always right_ , and he knew that he could let his daddy know how deserving he truly was. His tone was pleading and earnest when he kept going, “I want you to use my mouth, daddy, w-want you to fuck my mouth and fuck my throat until I can’t take it a-anymore.” He was a babbling mess, continuing, “I want to be goo- _good_ for you, daddy, wanna be _so good_ for you, want to show you I can be your good cocksucking bitch. Fuck my mouth, daddy, _p-please,_ I promise I’ll be sweet f-for you, _daddy, please!_ ”

He was practically sobbing at that point, hiccuping over little whimpers as he struggled to string along his sentences. Tears were openly sliding along his cheeks and his narrow frame was trembling, shaking slightly. He felt so overcome and rattled with emotion because his lust-addled mind was unsure if he had ever needed _anything_ in his life more than how much he _needed_ Leon to see that _he was a good boy_ and that he _deserved_ to get his throat fucked. 

“Open your eyes for me, baby,” Leon instructed and Merlin hurriedly complied, fluttering dark lashes adorned with speckles of remnant tears. His gaze might have been slightly blurry at first but when he blinked those tears away he was met with a smiling Leon looking down at him, a proud beam on his handsome storybook prince-looking face. “Who am I to deny my baby what he wants when he asks so pretty?” he posited, chuckling at the relieved deep breath that Merlin let out around a small sob still in his throat and at the pink flush that surged at his cheeks. 

The approval didn’t need to be said twice, Merlin was too eager and too excited that Leon saw how _deserving_ he was, that he understood how much Merlin _needed_ his daddy to destroy his vocal cords. Leon’s hands reached his hair, threading between feather-soft locks of black and they guided him towards the swaggering cockhead, a crown embellished with pearly drops of pre that Merlin wasted no time in eating up. He was guided forward, mouth open and Leon’s cock beginning its slide into his mouth, finding no difficulty, a master in his trade, until he felt Leon’s engorged cockhead poke at the back of his mouth and they paused. One of Leon’s hands petted at his cheek, affectionately as he breathed shakily in through his nose. 

“You can do it, Merls. Suck his cock and show your daddy that you’re a good boy,” Gwaine’s breathy voice encouraged gently, the hand that still lingered at his chest returning to its ministrations at his chest. 

And that’s all that Merlin wanted, so he continued. His body protested, as it always does, but Merlin kept at it, quelling his gag reflex as best he could, pure desire burning inside his body with a fiery passion. He relaxed his mouth and throat, coaxing more and more of Leon’s stupidly large cock in, getting it all slicked with spit and drool. He couldn’t help but let out a feeble whimper around Leon’s width, the curly-haired bloke’s length was filling his mouth and his throat as Leon slid home. 

The rhythm was a mess, but Merlin was too far gone to care at that point. His only thought process was that which consisted of giving Leon the best blowjob that he could at that moment. He only wanted to show his daddy how good he could be. 

He was whimpering and making little whining noises. His high-pitched and wanton moans were only heightened by Gwaine’s repeated playing with his sensitive nipples, his chest now colored with a rosy flush. The sounds were muffled by Leon’s thrusts forward into his mouth and throat, his hands between silky black tresses, clutching his head tightly and forcing him to move up and down. It was a sloppy pace, wet and filthy, but Merlin didn’t even have half a mind to think about how he was drooling all over Leon’s muscled thighs and Gwaine’s bed. Saliva was openly slipping along his chin and jawline but he couldn’t think of that, not when Leon was thrusting forward without abandon, moving his hips up in tandem with bringing Merlin down. The sloppy and harsh pace earned Leon those sputtered choking noises and half-cough-half-gagging moans that Merlin managed to make even with a full mouth. 

Leon’s head was thrown back in a deep and guttural groan, feeling how Gwaine licked at his nipples and nibbled at his flushed skin while Merlin choked on his dick. The bloke between his legs was eagerly engulfing him, a reckless slide up and down, submitting without a question as Leon forced him to move along and set the hurried and messy pace. Merlin was taking more and more of him as he sucked at his hard and throbbing shaft, Leon pistoning his hips up into that wet heat. It was sinful, velvety and hot, and Leon couldn’t believe how _amazing_ it was, how _good_ Merlin gave head, how _willingly_ he submitted to being manhandled about like a _whore_.

Mouth greedy and wet, cheeks flushed a dawn rosy pink, Merlin was letting out a submissive and oh-so-vulnerable sounding whine out. His pink lips were spread wide around his base, tongue expertly laving along the heated flesh of his shaft, pretty baby blues having a glazed over and lust-drunk look in them as he looked up at Leon, bobbing up and down. Raven hair an unruly mess as Leon tugged at his locks, tears sliding down his cheeks again as he gagged, saliva going all over the lower part of his face, looking a _full filthy wreck_. Looking down at him, at the angelic portrait of sinful debauchery that was Merlin Emrys, Leon couldn’t help the steady stream of dirty praise and filthy compliments he gave as he continued his mission of fucking Merlin’s face until he blew his load down the other’s throat: 

_“Dirty fucking bitch, for me, huh, baby?”_

_“Needed daddy’s dick so bad, didn’t you, angel? You take it so fucking good.”_

_“You take daddy’s cock so well, baby, such a greedy mouth for daddy.”_

_“Holy shit, baby, suck daddy’s cock, so good, fuck!”_

Merlin adored it, truly. Dirty talk was a turn on for him regardless of who it was coming from, but when it came from Leon? He loved it, he loved how _filthy_ and _demeaning_ Leon’s speech could be. He loved the guttural groans that came from Leon too, those deep growls and moans that he knew would reverberate along the muscled form of the footy player’s chest. Merlin loved hearing those swear words and humiliating taunts come out between bitten lips and deep groans. He loved the juxtaposition of values-preaching schoolboy Leon and this young man in front of him, senses muddled by carnal heat and desire, spewing out “ _bitch_ ” and “ _whore_ ” freely as he fucked his lengthy manhood into another man’s greedy and awaiting mouth. He loved that he was the one who got to make Leon shift so much away from his public persona. 

The Calthorpe student slammed his hips forward, choking Merlin on his _giant fucking dick_ , and the dark-haired bloke was barely able to _breathe_ through the spluttered gagging and muffled sputtering. Leon’s heavy and full balls smacking against Merlin’s chin and the footy player alternated between petting and tugging at his hair, moving him along as he thrust forward, using him like the most sumptuous and perfect of _fucktoys_. Merlin let out muffled little mewled whines as he listened to the litany of dirty talk escaping Leon amidst his grunts and groans, lifting his hips from the bed and fully hitting his throat and still sliding _deeper_. 

Fuck, so deep; Leon was so deep. There were always a few seconds where Merlin’s brain would panic when Leon fucked his throat with no abandon because there was _no way_ that he should fit. Merlin felt lightheaded, his throat protesting against the harsh slide of Leon’s hard shaft, and the blue-eyed track star felt that he couldn't even _breathe_ , like the Calthorpe bloke’s dick was slamming straight into his _damn lungs_.

“I-I’m close, baby, _holy shit_ ,” Leon breathed out in a warning tone, as if that statement didn’t make Merlin even more enthusiastic, hungrily continuing to suck him off, spit and saliva and all as Leon’s thrusts had his nose meet the curly-haired man’s navel. “Gonna give you m-my load down your throat, baby. Going to feed you all of _daddy’s cum_ , alright?”

It was most likely a rhetorical question, one just said aloud, but Merlin nodded eagerly. He nodded as best he could as he continued slurping at Leon’s throbbing cock, tonguing his length as Leon’s hips continued thrusting. With renewed verve he continued, moving up and down, licking at the head and kissing along the shaft. He inhaled deeply at the scent of Leon’s musk and rolled his balls in his free hand as he deepthroated the titian-haired bloke, taking him in his throat and squirming as his body fought against him. He _needed_ Leon to know that he wanted to taste his daddy’s cum, he _needed_ his daddy to use his throat and his mouth to get off and to finish, he never needed _anything_ else like then and there, not like how he _needed_ to have Leon pump his load down his throat. 

Through half-lidded eyes and worrying at his bottom lip, biting the flesh into a red color, Leon looked down at Merlin, captivated by the image. “Fuck, _baby, you precious sweet little thing_ , you’re so good for daddy, f- _fuck_ ,” he praised, his voice slightly shaking but he drove the point home with a harsh pump of his hips upwards into Merlin’s mouth at nearly every single word, cumming with a fierce groan as he threw his head back. “Fuck, Merlin, _fuck_!”

Leon’s hands seized in Merlin’s tresses as he slammed forward, bucking his hips into the wet velvety heat of Merlin’s mouth and throat, choking Merlin with all eight inches of his pulsing and thick length. He held Merlin down by his hair as he let out a roaring groan, feeling how the other’s bloke's throat resisted and convulsed violently against the abrasive intrusion, _cockhead nearly poking his fucking lungs_ as he continued to thrust through his orgasm and he gave some more thrusts even as he came. The Calthorpe bloke continued to pump his hips up, dragging Merlin down and down on his length, pace even messier and frenzied than before. He tugged at Merlin’s hair until he had brought him all the way up so just the crown of his cock was in his mouth, trickling out cum into his waiting mouth, and then bringing him down, nestling his nose in his navel and keeping him there, lifting his hips up brutally, fucking up into the other's throat, riding out his orgasm.

The curly-haired bloke was in bliss, head thrown back, body sizzling with pleasure as Gwaine pressed languid and messy kisses to his flushed skin, the track star’s tongue sloppily moving along the underside of his cock, along the vein pumping out his heady load. Leon let out grunts and groans and growls, dark and deep, raspy and rich, muttered out expletives and broken little “ _oh fuck_ ”s and “ _shit_ ”s bathed in amazement as he pumped ropes and ropes and ropes of his seed down the Emrys boy's eager throat. Merlin kept at it, his tongue never halting its messy mission of pleasing the throbbing length in his mouth even when the rough pace of Leon facefucking him had tears openly streaming down his face, Merlin was unaware at which point exactly he had started crying around the thick manhood. They slipped along the elegant shape of his cheekbones, mixing with the spit and drool that slid along his jawline, and Merlin continued, feeling Leon’s sex twitch at the continued attention: hollowed cheeks and greedy mouth. 

Leon’s seed was hot and thick and it had hit the back of Merlin’s throat throughout the footy player’s orgasm and intent, dedicated, to being _the good boy that his daddy wanted him to be_ , Merlin greedily swallowed around his throbbing length. His cheeks were hollowed and he milked the hard cock for all it was worth, only pulling off when Leon tugged him up by his grip in the feathery raven hair, his softening cock flopping out of Merlin’s mouth, semi-hard and swaggering slightly. 

The dark-haired bloke pulled off finally, a stuttered cough spilling out past his lips, throat feeling rough and sandpapery. Flimsy little strings of spit connected his wet mouth to Leon’s cockhead in front of him as his tongue darted out to lick at the flavor remaining at his lips, glistening with that freshly fucked gloss, savoring at the remnants of Leon’s seed that lingered on his mouth. He didn’t waste a single moment though, leaning forward again, sprinkling kisses here and there to the wet flesh, open-mouthed kisses along Leon's cock, feeling it drag along his cheek, leaving a slight wet trickle along the side of his face, pressing pecks to the remaining droplets of white seed and collecting them all up.

“F-fuck, Merlin baby,” Leon breathed out, chuckling softly at how Merlin eagerly perked up when addressed, looking up through thick lashes. 

“Did I d-do well, daddy?” Merlin asked, his voice was slightly raspy and he knew that his throat was going to be _killing_ him later, but he didn’t pay it too much mind. His tone was soft and gentle and _innocent_ , as if he was some sort of clueless angelic pixie, his hand slowly stroking at Leon’s sensitive length as he looked up with big baby blues, blown wide with adoration. 

Leon let out a pleased-sounding hum when he reached out to softly pet at Merlin’s cheek, his fingertips grazing along the prominent line of his cheekbone. His touch wandered downwards to Merlin’s full and peony pink lips, slickened and sweet-looking, and his thumb traced the shape of his lower lip. A content feeling swelled in his chest at how the sylph-like beauty between his legs nestled his jaw against his hand, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

His eyes opened when Leon started talking though, and the curly-haired man nearly grinned widely at how Merlin hung onto every syllable he let out. “You did amazing, baby, you made daddy feel so good, you’re _such_ a good boy,” Leon praised, tone warm and loving as he nestled into Gwaine’s embrace, the long-haired bloke beside him nuzzled against his shoulder. 

He turned, giving Gwaine a small smile, receiving a smirk in return before he captured Gwaine’s lips in a searing kiss. All tongue, fierce and hot, and he let out a low sound at the feeling of how Gwaine’s stubble prickled slightly at his clean-shaven skin as they kissed. Teeth clashing, bruising and raw, Leon grazed his teeth along the other’s lower lip, tongue exploring every possible part of Gwaine’s mouth that he could. Their kiss was hungry and hot, breathing in one another’s inhales, and Leon’s hand found Gwaine’s face, gently gripping him by the jaw as he deepened their kiss, reveling in the sound of the longer-haired bloke’s soft moan, drinking it all up.

“Fuck, you two are so hot,” breathed out Merlin, startling Leon enough to have him part from Gwaine’s lips, letting out a small chuckle. Merlin had a cheeky smile on his face and was looking at them hungrily, seemingly not tired out from being facefucked within an inch of his life. 

Gwaine chuckled, “I’d sure like to think so, Merlin.” 

The raven-haired bloke rolled his eyes. “Alright, calm your egos down, you two.”

“Now, now, Merlin, I do believe you owe our dear Gwaine here a proper blowjob, don’t you, baby?” Leon prompted, smiling when he saw Merlin’s eyes widen and his tongue dart out to lick at his lips. _Always so eager_ , he mused in his mind, and he continued, his smile morphing into a smug smirk as he saw how Merlin continued to perk up, “And I believe I said something about rimming you too, right?”

“Y-Yes daddy, that’s what you said,” Merlin nodded enthusiastically. 

“And we did promise to fuck you nice and sweet, didn’t we, baby?” Leon continued, a hand reaching down to softly pet at Merlin’s cheeks. He smirked at how Merlin _preened_ , nuzzling against his hand sweetly.

“Y-yes, daddy, that’s what Gwaine and you promised,” he nodded, big ocean blue eyes earnest.

Leon and Gwaine shared a momentary glance before they turned to him again, their eyes gleaming with a predatory shine, “Let’s keep going then, alright, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'd greatly appreciate any kudos, comments or feedback if you'd like to leave some!
> 
> ((side note that I'm American and my knowledge on British terms or what words they use differently than in American English is very slim so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong!))
> 
> (title from Joan Didion’s writing in A Year of Magical Thinking)


End file.
